


JAILBREAK FINDS

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Kevin help Veronica for the jailbreak and find a gem among the runaways.





	JAILBREAK FINDS

A jailbreak could go wrong in so many ways. Someone could snitch them. Someone could get held back. Someone could get arrested - for the non-inmates. Someone could get  _shot_.

It could go south very fast but Kevin was pretty confident with this one, knowing Veronica had planned everything and not Archie.

No offence Archie.

Kevin was waiting in the van with Reggie Mantle, ready to speed off once everyone was inside. The back door of the van opened and a huddle of teenage inmates jumped in, filling the back of the van.

Archie was the last one to get in and closed the door, locking everyone inside. From the driver seat, Reggie asked Kevin if everyone was in but the brunet couldn’t speak. His eyes were stuck on a raven haired inmate sitting in front of him.

_Joaquin_?

A lump of nostalgia mixed with pain formed in the pit of Kevin’s stomach. It’s been almost a year since the brunet last saw and heard of Joaquin. He was just as beautiful as Kevin remembered. His bright blue eyes, his long black hair, his angular features, he looked just like when they said goodbyes at the bus station. All that was different was the leather jacket having been replaced by blue two piece provided by the juvenile detention center…and his new injuries.

Kevin’s heart ached as he saw his ex boyfriend with a swollen eye and broken arm.  _Who did that to him?_ He thought Joaquin was safe in San Junipero. That’s what helped him sleeping at night. Turned out he wasn’t so safe.

“Hey, Preppy.”

The familiar sound sent shivers down Kevin’s back.

Archie glanced at Kevin who was too shook by Joaquin’s presence to reply and yelled at Reggie to go. Reggie pushed the gas pedal to the floor, making Kevin swerve forward, knee bumping into Joaquin’s.

“W-what happened to you?” the brunet asked, hinting at Joaquin’s injuries. He wanted to reach out and brush his thumb against the sensitive looking swell of the Serpent’s eye - or even kiss it in hope to sooth his pain - but refrained himself because they weren’t dating anymore and it wasn’t his responsibility to take care of Joaquin’s wounds.

“Fighting pit,” he explained.

Kevin’s eyes widen. He shouldn’t be surprised coming from a prison owned Hiram Lodge. “Fighting pit?! What kind of juvenile detention center is that?”

Joaquin looked down and Kevin got the feeling that twisted shit happened back there.

Once they made it to the Lodge’s lake house - more commonly known as the  _Lodge Lodge_ -, Archie opened the back of the van and everyone got out. The redhead rushed to his girlfriend’s side up front and pulled her in his arms.

They did it. They were  _safe_.

It wasn’t the smartest idea to shelter the juvie runaways in one of her father’s properties but it’s not like her parents ever went there anymore. The last time someone was here it was during their couples-only-weekend back in March.

Kevin and Reggie told the boys to follow them.    

It was almost two o'clock in the morning so Veronica, Kevin and Reggie decided to stay at the Lodge Lodge for the night, afraid Reggie would fall asleep while driving back to Riverdale. The lake house was on a private and secret road, if they had an accident, it would go straight to Hiram’s ears - and they _don’t_  want that.

They knew there wouldn’t be bedrooms for everyone but at least they had warm water and the closets had enough blankets and pillows to make beds for everyone.

To no one’s surprise, Veronica gave one of the bedrooms to Archie - of course - saying she didn’t want anyone else in her bed. Kevin almost snorted at her poor excuse, knowing she assigned him this room because they wanted to have  _sex_. 

As a thank you, Veronica gave Kevin the second bedroom for the night - which got Reggie complaining.

After everyone was settled and ready for bed, Kevin retired to his bedroom. He was about to call it a night when there was a knock on his door.

Kevin sighed and walked to the door to open it. “I’m not trading my bed for the couch, Reggie if that what you- Joaquin?”

“Can I come in?” the Serpent asked in a quiet, almost shy voice.

Moose was quickly pushed in the back of Kevin’s mind as the brunet nodded and opened the door wider to let Joaquin in. 

They sat on the bed, keeping a reasonable space between them. Kevin crossed his legs and played with a loose thread on the hem of his pants while Joaquin stared at the ground.

“They used us as entertainment,” Joaquin started, breaking the silence.

Kevin looked up, sensing where his ex boyfriend was going. “You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to,” he interrupted, figuring Joaquin probably wanted to forget about the horrible things that happened in Juvie.

Joaquin ignored him and continued. “They’d force us on a fighting arena and we weren’t allowed out until someone was knocked out. I got paired with a big guy and, as you can see, he won. Your bud Andrews took my spot on the arena. He saved my life.”

“I recall you once told me you were a tough guy,” Kevin reminded him to lighten the mood.

Joaquin chuckled. “That guy was  _very_  big, okay?” he defended.

Kevin laughed too. “Okay.”

Joaquin winced from laughing which didn’t go unnoticed. This time, Kevin didn’t hold back and brushed his thumb against the swell of Joaquin’s eye. “I wish I could protect you from everything. I should’ve looked for you instead of going cruising in the woods. I should’ve-”

Sensing the guilt in Kevin’s voice, Joaquin put his hand over the brunet’s knee. “You didn’t know I was there. And even if you had known, how could you have protected me? Veronica did all she could to protect Andrews yet, he got hurt too.”

Kevin looked down. Joaquin was right. No one was safe in that corrupted prison and no one could’ve prevented any of the inmates from getting hurt. Plus, Hiram wanted to hurt Veronica and the only way to do so without touching her was to hurt her boyfriend without her being able to intervene. It was vile but was there any other ways Hiram knew?

“What are you going to do now, Joaquin? I mean, we helped you escape but, now what? You can’t come back to Riverdale but you can’t stay here forever either.”

It was a good question. They’ve helped everyone escape but none of the inmates could get back to their old lives. Not even Archie. The cabin was a temporary plan but they needed to think about long term.

“I guess I’ll go back to San Junipero. I was safe there. If FP wouldn’t have called me to help Fangs-”

San Junipero? No, no,  _no_. Kevin just got him back, he could leave again.

“Please,  _don’t_.”

Joaquin frowned, blue eyes lifting up to meet Kevin’s. “What?”

“Don’t go back to San Junipero. I don’t think I can handle you leaving me again.”

_I was so miserable without you. You left me brokenhearted and I didn’t know how to handle it so I went cruising in the woods and almost got myself killed. Then, I started seeing a psychopath and after Midge was brutally murdered, I fell into Moose’s arms although I knew I was being used by him._

But, Kevin didn’t say that.

A part of his was ashamed of how low he descended when Joaquin was away. Little did he know, Joaquin would  _never_  judge him. He too did things he wasn’t proud of and knew Kevin hadn’t judged him for it so, why would he?

“What about your boyfriend? Andrews told me you were together with that Bulldog…”

The pain in Joaquin’s voice as he mentioned Kevin’s new boyfriend made the guilt inside Kevin’s chest rose.

“Fuck him.” Joaquin looked at the brunet confusedly. “Moose and I-” Kevin shook his head. “I’m  _sick_  of being someone’s dirty little secret. I thought I could live with that but it brought me more pain that joy. You aren’t supposed to cry yourself to sleep because your  _boyfriend_  doesn’t want to be seen around town with you…”

Kevin paused, thinking about how Moose treated him. He wasn’t a bad person, he just wasn’t ready to come out and while Kevin didn’t want to pressure him, he didn’t want to return in the close he came out of years ago.

“You’re the only one that doesn’t treat me like shit or isn’t ashamed of me. You’re the one that I want Joaquin DeSantos.” It’s out now. Kevin chewed on his bottom lip as he nervously waited for an answer.  _Was Joaquin still into him? What if he had moved on-_

Joaquin’s lips turned up for the first time since he left Riverdale last fall and he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips on Kevin’s. Kevin kissed back, his hands coming up to cup Joaquin’s jaw while Joaquin’s grabbed at Kevin’s side, pulling him closer and closer. 

‘‘I’ve missed this,’‘ Joaquin said, breaking the kiss.

Unsatisfied, Kevin chased after him. ‘‘Less talking. More kissing.’‘

 

 


End file.
